1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling a drum type washing machine, and more particularly to a method of controlling a drum type washing machine that is capable of operating in different patterns based on laundry weight, thereby reducing spin-drying time.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a washing machine is an apparatus that performs a washing process, a rinsing process, a spin-drying process, etc. to remove contaminants from clothing, bedding, etc. (hereinafter, referred to as ‘laundry’) using water, a detergent, and a mechanical action.
A washing machine is mainly classified as an agitator type washing machine, a pulsator type washing machine, or a drum type washing machine.
In the agitator type washing machine, a washing rod vertically disposed at the center of a washing tub is rotated in alternating directions to wash laundry. In the pulsator type washing machine, a circular rotary blade formed at the bottom of a washing tub is rotated in alternating directions to wash laundry using frictional force between a stream of water and the laundry. In the drum type washing machine, a drum is rotated in a state in which water, a detergent, and laundry is received in the drum to wash the laundry.
In the drum type washing machine, a tub for receiving wash water is mounted in a cabinet forming the external appearance of the drum type washing machine, a drum for receiving laundry is disposed inside the tub, a motor for rotating the drum is mounted at the rear of the tub, and a drive shaft is coupled to the motor such that the drive shaft is connected to the rear of the drum through the tub. A plurality of lifters is mounted at the inside of the drum to lift the laundry during rotation of the drum.
When the rate capacity of the drum type washing machine is increased, the length of a spring for absorbing vibration generated from the drum type washing machine must be increased. Since the size of the cabinet is limited, however, it is limited to increase the length of the spring based on the rate capacity of the drum type washing machine.